english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Top 100 Dub VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most dub voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Kirk Thornton (452 VA titles) (American) #Wendee Lee (413 VA titles) (American) #Michelle Ruff (351 VA titles) (American) #Stephanie Sheh (329 VA titles) (American) #Kyle Hebert (324 VA titles) (American) #Michael McConnohie (300 VA titles) (American) #Patrick Seitz (296 VA titles) (American) #Jamieson Price (292 VA titles) (American) #Karen Strassman (270 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (260 VA titles) (American) #Mike McFarland (246 VA titles) (American) #Monica Rial (243 VA titles) (American) #Dorothy Elias-Fahn (241 VA titles) (American) #Liam O'Brien (240 VA titles) (American) #Steve Blum (237 VA titles) (American) #Doug Stone (232 VA titles) (American) #Sam Riegel (227 VA titles) (American) #Doug Erholtz (226 VA titles) (American) #Todd Haberkorn (226 VA titles) (American) #Christopher R. Sabat (221 VA titles) (American) #Steve Kramer (220 VA titles) (American) #Eric Vale (219 VA titles) (American) #Richard Epcar (218 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (217 VA titles) (American) #Johnny Yong Bosch (216 VA titles) (American) #Laura Bailey (208 VA titles) (American) #Vic Mignogna (206 VA titles) (American) #Julie Ann Taylor (205 VA titles) (American) #Kate Higgins (204 VA titles) (American) #Caitlin Glass (202 VA titles) (American) #Keith Silverstein (200 VA titles) (American) #Colleen Clinkenbeard (196 VA titles) (American) #Dave Mallow (194 VA titles) (American) #Leah Clark (192 VA titles) (American) #Michael Sorich (192 VA titles) (American) #Tony Oliver (192 VA titles) (American) #Sonny Strait (188 VA titles) (American) #Mona Marshall (187 VA titles) (American) #Barbara Goodson (186 VA titles) (American) #Alexis Tipton (184 VA titles) (American) #Lex Lang (184 VA titles) (American) #Steve Staley (184 VA titles) (American) #Cherami Leigh (180 VA titles) (American) #Ian Sinclair (180 VA titles) (American) #Josh Grelle (179 VA titles) (American) #Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (177 VA titles) (American) #Christopher Bevins (176 VA titles) (American) #Grant George (172 VA titles) (American) #Crispin Freeman (171 VA titles) (American) #Kari Wahlgren (171 VA titles) (American) #Paul St. Peter (171 VA titles) (American) #Derek Stephen Prince (170 VA titles) (American) #J. Michael Tatum (170 VA titles) (American) #Travis Willingham (170 VA titles) (American) #Kent Williams (168 VA titles) (American) #Brina Palencia (165 VA titles) (American) #Cindy Robinson (164 VA titles) (American) #Cristina Valenzuela (161 VA titles) (American) #Christopher Corey Smith (157 VA titles) (American) #Jamie Marchi (157 VA titles) (American) #R Bruce Elliott (157 VA titles) (American) #Bryce Papenbrook (156 VA titles) (American) #Bob Papenbrook (153 VA titles) (American) † #Chuck Huber (153 VA titles) (American) #Luci Christian (147 VA titles) (American) #Matthew Mercer (147 VA titles) (American) #Tara Platt (147 VA titles) (American) #Tia Ballard (147 VA titles) (American) #Dan Woren (146 VA titles) (American) #Melissa Fahn (143 VA titles) (American) #Richard Cansino (137 VA titles) (American) #Robert McCollum (135 VA titles) (American) #Cris George (134 VA titles) (American) #Troy Baker (134 VA titles) (American) #Carrie Savage (133 VA titles) (American) #Chris Cason (133 VA titles) (American) #Anthony Bowling (129 VA titles) (American) #John Swasey (129 VA titles) (American) #Cynthia Cranz (126 VA titles) (American) #David Lodge (125 VA titles) (American) #Jerry Jewell (125 VA titles) (American) #Jeremy Inman (124 VA titles) (American) #Charlie Campbell (123 VA titles) (American) #Jād Saxton (123 VA titles) (American) #Sandy Fox (123 VA titles) (American) #Trina Nishimura (122 VA titles) (American) #Brittney Karbowski (121 VA titles) (American) #Joel McDonald (121 VA titles) (American) #Phil Parsons (119 VA titles) (American) #Philece Sampler (119 VA titles) (American) #Brianne Siddall (116 VA titles) (American) #Greg Ayres (116 VA titles) (American) #Mark Stoddard (116 VA titles) (American) #Scott Freeman (116 VA titles) (American) #David Trosko (114 VA titles) (American) #Michael Forest (114 VA titles) (American) #Mari Devon (113 VA titles) (American) #Megan Hollingshead (113 VA titles) (American) #Chris Rager (112 VA titles) (American) #Anastasia Muñoz (111 VA titles) (American) Category:English Voice Over Wikia